robloxbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
ItsFunneh Roblox Survivor
Introduction ItsFunneh Roblox Survivor is a game show where 14 teenagers must outwit, outlast, and outplay everybody else for the title of Sole Survivor. Season Summary Episode 1 It all started with Duck Crack and Gold as the team leaders. It wasn't really fair in a 9-5 split between the two teams, Gold's team being the bigger one. Gold's team consisted of Gold, Funneh, Rainbow, Guest, TheColombian, Jason, Kai, Angelica, and Christian. Duck Crack's team consisted of Duck Crack, Penguin, Draco, Kiot, and Aaron. The first challenge was to collect pearls in 15 seconds. Everyone each took turns until 3 minutes are up. Whichever team had the most pearls when time is up, would win. Christian was being salty, saying he wanted to be on Duck Crack's team. Guest did nothing, causing Salutem, Gold's team, to lose. Christian and Guest got put on the block, Guest getting voted out in a vote of 5-2-1-1. Episode 2 The next challenge was to gather balls and put them in your tribes goal. Balls of the opposing team counted as double points. The team with the most points after all of the balls are gone wins. Thanks to the outnumbering 8-5 in teams, Salutem won, causing Aurum to tribal council. Gold found an immunity idol, althogh Funneh tried the hardest. Kiot got voted out in a 3-2 vote because Duck Crack, Aaron, and Penguin formed and alliance to get her out because she was a girl. Episode 3 The next challnge was an obstacle course. Taking turns, the tribe members had to go through an obstacle course, whoever finishing first getting a point. The team with the most points by the time time runs out, wins. Thanks to all the noobs on the team, and Rainbow sucking at parkour, Salutem lost. Christian expressed his real feelings for the team, but he still got the boot in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Kai also quit. Episode 4 The next challenge was a battering competition. Each team member had to go in a battering match against eachother. The team that got to 10 wins first win, and the other would face a DOUBLE ELIMINATION. Salutem ended up losing, but there was a three wat tie of Funneh, Jason, and TheColumbian with 2 votes each. Jason and TheColumbian ended up getting voted out 2-1-0. Episode 5 It was time for the merge. Rainbow, Gold, Funneh, Draco, Penguin, Duck Crack, Aaron, and Angelica made it. The challenge was to push blocks into holes to make a bridge. Then they had to push them into the final three slots to unlock the gate. First person to unlock the gate would win. Penguin ended up winning the challenge, and Duck Crack would have gotten out in a 4-2-1-1 vote, but he used his immunity idol, eliminating Draco instead with 2 votes. Episode 6 The challenge was simply to hang onto a pole. Last (wo)man standing would win. Aaron ended up winning the challenge. Duck Crack would have gotten voted out 5-2, but he played immunity AGAIN. Penguin got voted out. Episode 7 The next challenge was to order the shapes in correct order, the last one doing so losing. Last one standing would win. Gold ended up winning, and Duck Crack would have gotten out, but Funneh played Gold's immunity idol on him, sacrificing herself. Episode 8 The challenge footage was deleted, but in a close call, Duck Crack finally got eliminated in a 3-2 vote against Gold. Episode 9 The next challnge was to repeat the pattern. Aaron ended up winning, causing Gold's elimination 2-1-1. Episode 10/Finale Draco, Funneh, Gold and Duck Crack voted. Draco voted for Rainbow, Duck Crack voted for Aaron, Funneh voted for, Rainbow, and Gold voted for Rainbow, causing her victory. Placements 14th Guest 13th Kiot 12th Christian 11th Kai 10th TheColumbian (placed lower for getting more votes) 9th Jason ( placed higher for getting less votes) 8th Draco 7th Penguin 6th Funneh 5th Duck Crack 4th Gold 3rd Angelica 2nd Aaron 1st Rainbow